Waiting game
by rebho
Summary: They had moved to America around the same time, became neighbors, and even went to the same high school. It almost felt like fate wanted them to be together, but of course fate isn't that simple!


**Chapter 1**

They had moved to America around the same time, became neighbors, and even went to the same high school. It almost felt like fate wanted them to meet. It was only when they started dating that Lovino suspected that his and Antonio's relationship seemed too perfect. Anyone who saw them would say anything but, they would see a controlling bratty teen trying to annoy a young spanish man. But they didn't know the half of it. Their relationship ran deeper than the surface let on, at least that was what Lovino hoped.

They had begun dating when Lovino was a junior and Antonio was a senior, but met when Antonio was a sophomore. Everything has changed now, since Lovino graduated yesterday along with the rest of the class of 20XX. Lovino had never had a relationship before Antonio, and when they got together he didn't want one either. However, there was a huge step in their relationship that Lovino and Antonio hadn't taken yet. In the two years that they had been together, they had never had sex.

* * *

 _Lovino and Antonio had been dating for 6 months now. At this time it was the middle of junior year, and Antonio had invited Lovino to his house to watch some old movies._

"What's the point of putting in old movies if you aren't gonna watch them?" Lovino asked innocently, as he sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Is that an invitation Lovi?" Antonio replied with a smirk. Lovino looked at his face and blushed.

"No bastard, that's not what I meant, and you know it." Lovino replied with a slight pout and looked away from Antonio's face. Lovino had wasted at least $30 on Antonio on his first and last date with him at the movies, where Antonio promptly fell asleep after the previews began. Antonio apologized profusely to Lovino, after which he forgave him. Lovino then found out that Antonio simply hated sitting and watching a movie straight through, he needed to be doing something with his hands if he really wanted to stay awake. This is actually how picked up knitting, having his friend Ivan teach him.

"Whatever you say babe" Antonio replied with a smile.

"Don't call me babe" Lovino answered with no hesitation.

"Why not babe"

"Because you sound like Alfred when you say it"

Antonio's eyebrows came together to form a very prominent worry line "When did Alfred call you babe?"

"Not to me but to Arthur, and Lord knows I don't need to be reminded of them when I'm with you" Lovino answered, as he reached in the bowl of popcorn to grab some.

Antonio's face relaxed and spread into a smile."Aww, ok lov-ly" Antonio replied after finally returning from entering the DVD into the player to sit next to Lovino.

"What the fuck, Antonio don't pick nicknames for me when Lovi is fine" Lovino said to Antonio while eating popcorn, not noticing the slight blush that appeared on Antonio's face when he said that. When they first met, a fight was sure to break out whenever Antonio called Lovino Lovi, but Lovino relented eventually, thinking about it now, Antonio realized that he was allowed to call Lovino Lovi about 2 months before they actually started dating.

"But you're lovely, and your name sounds like it too" Antonio said with an adoring smile as he leaned in to kiss Lovino on the cheek. Lovino went red from the spot Antonio just kissed to the tips of ears and nose. He clutched on to the popcorn bowl tighter and replied in a shaky, embarrassed voice.

"Ju-just start the damn movie damn it" Lovino sat with his arms an inch away from Antonio's and their knees comfortably touching. That was until he reached to his right for his knitting supplies, then readjusted his position on the couch. He lent his back on the arm of the cushioned couch, and put his legs horizontally on Lovino's lap. This allowed him to put the knitting supplies on his own lap and enjoy the movie at the same time. Unfortunately for Lovino, he had to deal with the spaniard's hairy legs tickling his bare forearms.

"Hey, guy who wears shorts when it's 50 degrees outside, mind if you adjust this so I don't need to feel fur tickling my arms?" Lovino said with a whine in his voice.  
"Oh, sorry Lovi" Antonio said, as he readjusted himself to accommodate the Italian. This resulted in his earlier position where he was sitting beside Lovino with their arms and legs almost touching.

"Say, how are you gonna eat popcorn with me when you're gonna be knitting?" Lovino said while he looked to Antonio.

"I wasn't planning on eating any, I already ate a bunch before you came, and then again when you arrived" Antonio said with out much thought. Usually his parents would make him wait until Lovino arrived, then they could invite him for dinner as well, but this weekend they were out of town for an old friend's wedding. Antonio didn't know the bride or groom, so he decided he'd rather save the money for the trip and put it into his college fund. This gave him the weekend with only him and Lovino, but also a lack of time management and a method of what and when to eat.

"Were you thinking of making me eat all of this by myself?" Lovino said, as he held onto a bowl large enough to carry a gallon of water.

"You can do it, I believe in you" Antonio replied with a witty smile on his face.

"You know I shouldn't even be eating popcorn right?" Lovino replied with a disdained look. He was one of the schools top sprinters during track season, but to fully prepare for his season he works hard to stay in shape during the off season. Lovino looked down into the bowl of popcorn, smelling the unhealthy buttery flavoring of it that he craved, and put the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. Antonio turned his head to look at Lovino, pouting his adorable pout for when he can't have something he wants. In a quick action Antonio put his knitting supplies down and turned toward Lovino. In a joking manner he put his hands on Lovino's sides, and felt up his toned abdomen. Lovino sucked in a sharp breath when Antonio did this, and looked into Antonio's smiling eyes."What do you think you're doing you bastard" Lovino asked in a soft voice. Lightly holding on to Antonio's shoulders, not sure that he wants to push him away.

"Well, I'm reassuring you that you are one of the most health conscious people I know, and indulging in a little bit of popcorn isn't gonna make you lose any of the muscle you worked so hard to build" Antonio responded, feeling the contours of lean muscle under the thin t-shirt Lovino wore. Lovino wasn't sure if Antonio was doing that more for him or for himself, but either way it sent a pleasant surge of butterflies shoot down to the pit of his stomach.

Lovino forgot all about the popcorn when Antonio pressed his face against his neck. Antonio's hot breath fanned all over the area. Meanwhile his hands had went under Lovino's shirt and with his left hand was caressing the small of his back while his right was feeling up the front of Lovino's stomach and onto his chest. Lovino pushed his upper back against the arm of the couch to allow Antonio to go more on top of him. To match what Lovino wanted Antonio had ended up in-between Lovino's legs and started to feather kisses all along the side of Lovino's neck and along his jaw line. Lovino's hands were under Antonio's shirt and feeling the muscles of his strong back and shoulders. His legs were feeling up and down Antonio's calf and eventually curled behind Antonio's knee to bring him closer. No matter how much Lovino loved to be kissed along his neck and collar bone, he felt kissing Antonio was the best part. Lovino brought his right hand up to Antonio's hair, grabbed onto the place above the nape of the neck, and forced Antonio's head upward. Antonio stared at Lovino with panting breaths and dark green eyes, and Lovino pulled Antonio the rest of the way to his lips. Antonio took a second to process Lovino's bold actions, but delayed no further as he pressed his lips onto Lovino and kissed him back with force and passion. Antonio pulled back slightly and looked into Lovino's eyes. Lovino blushed from his cheeks to his ears and his eyes were wide staring at Antonio's heated gaze. He looked away out of embarrassment, but Antonio used his hand to turn Lovino's eyes back onto him and to lock them in place. He bent down toward Lovino's ear and said in a breathless whisper, "Keep your mouth opened when you kiss me".

Lovino melted at his words and actions as he obliged. He turned toward Antonio with lidded eyes, and met him in a open mouth kiss. Their tongues danced against each other as Antonio continued to press onto Lovino's lips and suck on them slightly. While they kissed Lovino didn't notice that Antonio had loosened his belt and was reaching down behind him, and underneath the elastic waistband of his underwear. He did realize it finally when he felt Antonio grab onto his ass and squeeze, and then began to rub his finger against Lovino's hole. At this point Lovino let out a loud yelp and accidentally pushed Antonio off, causing him to fall off the couch and knock over the coffee table, and along with it the gigantic bowl of popcorn.

Antonio laid on the ground stunned and then noticed the bowl of fallen popcorn next to him. He sat up with crunches as his background as the music as the popcorn under his legs got crushed and commenced in trying to get rid of the popcorn crumbs in his hair and on his shirt.

Lovino sat up straight on the couch with a red blush that covered his face like a blanket. "An-ANTONIO I'M SO SORRY" Lovino yelled to the disoriented popcorn man in front of him.

* * *

After that embarrassing moment, Lovino helped Antonio clean the mess they had made and sat down to have a talk about their sexual relationship. Lovino revealed that he was just not ready to have that sort of relationship yet with Antonio, but promised that they would get their someday. Antonio fully respected Lovino's wishes and didn't try anything like that again without talking to Lovino about it before. Lovino then made a promise to Antonio. He said that once they both graduated, and both of them were legal adults, then they would have sex.

This gave Lovino some time to develop his relationship with Antonio, but now that he's finally graduated, is he ready to take the next step with Antonio?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANY THING IN THIS FANFICTION BESIDES THE PLOT.**

 **Ok so this was really fun for me to do because I've been wanting to start writing fan fiction and I was wondering who should I write it for and what should I even write, so now I finally started and I think for my first** **fan fiction, I did pretty well. I will try to update as regularly as possible and I have a plot that is longer than just the sex part, so be prepared for some angst! the relationships that will be mentioned in the next chapter are USUK, France x Canada, Germany x N. Italy, and maybe some others but those are the ones I'm sure about.**


End file.
